A number of mechanisms of this type are known. For most of them, the jumps of the date indicator are ensured by cams and levers. Such solutions are not very reliable and are greedy in terms of energy.
In document CH 680'630, driving is done without participation by levers or other springs. In this case, however, the timepiece's source of energy is greatly stressed at the end of months having fewer than thirty-one days, and particularly in February, since the display device must perform up to four pitches the same day.